


[Podfic] Someone Told Me Not to Cry (It's a Lie)

by MistMarauder



Series: The Evolution of Buddie (Podfics) [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Just boys being soft here really, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, i guess, post 3.15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Eddie's fine, he is.Really.He keeps telling himself that until he accidentally calls Buck in the middle of the night after a nightmare.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Evolution of Buddie (Podfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209062
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Someone Told Me Not to Cry (It's a Lie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Told Me Not to Cry (It's a Lie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940919) by [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/pseuds/InsaneJuliann). 



> The marvelous Jules gave me permission to podfic this series, so here's the first part.
> 
> Thank you so much, sweetheart! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. <3

****

**Someone Told Me Not to Cry (It's a Lie) by InsaneJuliann**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{28:39, 65.77 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hy1wheoke5dteg9/InsaneJuliann%20-%20Someone%20Told%20Me%20Not%20to%20Cry%20%28It%27s%20a%20Lie%29.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/euvgn6xws9a8g89/InsaneJuliann+-+Someone+Told+Me+Not+to+Cry+\(It's+a+Lie\).mp3/file)


End file.
